1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to an alarm clock, more particularly to an alarm clock with a snooze feature which alarm clock includes a switch button assembly which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Alarm clocks can be set to provide an alarm signal at a predetermined time. Most alarm clocks are provided with a snooze feature which permits the generation of a second alarm signal shortly after the first alarm signal is stopped. The alarm clock further includes a switch button assembly, operation of which can stop the alarm permanently or permits the alarm clock to generate a second alarm after a predetermined time interval.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a conventional alarm clock with a snooze feature. The alarm clock includes a casing (13) with an alarm generating mechanism (14) which is mounted therein and which is operable so as to generate a first alarm at a preset time. The alarm generating mechanism (14) further includes a spring-loaded lever (15) which can be operated by a switch button assembly in a first way to stop the alarm completely or in a second way different from the first way so as to stop the alarm for a predetermined time interval. Since the alarm generating mechanism also includes a snooze feature, a second alarm is generated after the predetermined time interval has elapsed after the first alarm is stopped. The switch button assembly includes first and second circular plates (11, 12). As can be seen from the illustration, the first plate (11) is pivotally mounted in the opening (131) of the casing (13). The first plate (11) includes an arched groove (111) formed along the periphery thereof, a central hole (110) and a plurality of claw-like members (112) extending downward from the periphery of the central hole (110). The second plate (12) includes a central shaft (122) with a latch (123) slidably inserted into the central hole (110) of the first plate (11) so as to engage with the first plate (11). The second plate (12) further includes a projection (121) extending into the arched groove (111) of the first plate (11) and being movable therein when the second plate (12) is rotated relative to the first plate (11). The combined button assembly is biased upward by a spring-loaded lever (15) of the alarm generating mechanism (14) such that it protrudes out from the casing (13). The switch button assembly can be compressed so as to stop the alarm. When the user wishes to stop the alarm permanently, he or she can rotate the second plate (12) relative to the first plate (11), thereby moving the projection (121) of the second plate (12) in the arched groove (111) of the first plate (11) to engage another projection (132) which extends from a side wall of the casing (13) into the interior of the same.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional alarm clock which includes a casing (21) having an alarm generating mechanism (22) provided therein, a spring-loaded frame (25) with two projections (251) mounted on the alarm generating mechanism (22) and a switch button assembly for compressing the spring-loaded frame (25). The alarm generating mechanism (22) further includes an actuating end (252) protruding therefrom. The actuating end (252) can be compressed to contact another terminal (253) of the alarm generating mechanism (22), thereby stopping the alarm. The switch button assembly includes a first plate (8) provided in a slot (D2) of the casing (21). The first plate (8) is substantially thick with a curved upper edge, a horizontal lower edge and a sectoral recess (81) extending from the curved upper edge. A curved groove (84) is formed through the sectoral recess (81). An arched recess (82) extends from the free ends of the horizontal edge, coinciding with the sectoral recess (81). The arched recess (82) has a stop member (83) formed therein. The first plate (8) further includes a second portion (86) extending rearwardly and having a length equal to the thickness of the alarm generating mechanism (22) and a third portion (85) extending substantially perpendicularly therefrom and formed with a pair of mounting holes (851). A second plate (2), which is a thickness equal to the depth of the sectoral recess (81), has a curved upper edge with serration (25), a pair of latches (27) and two arms (26) laterally extending from the bottom end of the second plate (2). Each arm has a protrusion (23, 24) with a different orientation. Once assembled, the second plate (2) is in the sectoral recess (81), the latches (25) slidably engage the curved groove (84), the arms (26) are in the arched groove, and the upper curved edge of the second plate (2) slightly protrudes from the sectoral recess (81) of the first plate (8). Under this condition, the projections (251) of the frame (25) extend into the mounting holes (851). Thus, the combined switch button assembly can be pressed, moving the actuating end (252) to abut the terminal (253) of the alarm circuit, thereby stopping the alarm. When the user wishes to stop the alarm permanently, he or she can slide the latch (27) of the second plate (2) in the curved groove (84) wherein the first plate (8) can be compressed such that the projection (24) of the second plate (2) engages with a protrusion (211) of the casing (21).
A main drawback of the conventional alarm clocks is that the construction of the switch button assemblies are complicated and therefore the manufacturing cost is relatively high.